<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>small surprises by sirnando</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424888">small surprises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirnando/pseuds/sirnando'>sirnando</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Peaky Blinders (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Porn With Plot, anyway this is mainly just supposed to be funny, i thought one night - what would tommy's reaction to a small dick be and i produced this, it's not very good porn and there's not a lot of plot but</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:14:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirnando/pseuds/sirnando</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfie Solomons has a small dick.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>small surprises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is the product of 1 am writing!! i cannot be held responsible and also thought the idea itself was just funny so: here you go!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alfie Solomons has a small dick.<b></b></p><p>It’s disappointing, to say the least. The discovery leaves a heavy feeling lingering in Tommy’s chest long after the initial shock of the reveal has worn off. The thing is, Tommy had set higher expectations for the man. The way that Alfie walked with a slight sway, the way he dominated conversations, zigzagging your thoughts with complex words, and the way he sat with legs spread to their outer limits—it all suggested that Alfie had quite a large load to carry. It made Tommy salivate during negotiations in comfy chairs. So he was not expecting this—entirely hard, yet barely making a dent. Alfie Solomons, it turned out, was simply an expert at compensating.</p><p>
  <em>Tragic.</em>
</p><p>Tommy is straddling him at the moment, his palms pressed up against Alfie’s chest and eyes still fixed on <em>it</em>. He’s surveying his options, trying to find anything to say. Maybe if he….</p><p>He wraps a hand around it, giving an experimental tug. Perhaps it wasn’t <em>entirely</em> hard yet—perhaps there was some kind of manual extension involved—but the dick stays put, nearly hidden between his fingers. Tommy bites his lip in disappointment, Alfie grunts low in response.</p><p>Oh right—he’s <em>ready</em>. Tommy had miscalculated the suggestion of his own touch.</p><p>He sighs. It’s the contemplative kind, but Alfie finds it sexy and runs his hands along Tommy’s sides, teasing him forward. And Tommy’s kind of <em>over </em>it now, really—the moment vanished just as the pants came down—but, the man’s already got cancer and a teeny dick, so it’d be nearly inhumane for Tommy to deny him this fuck.</p><p>So they fuck.</p><p>Tommy lowers himself onto Alfie and rides him slowly, delicately. This is uncharted territory for him. He’s never handled this type of package before, and they <em>have</em> always said “the smaller, the more fragile.” Though Alfie’s quite brave about it, snapping his hips up into Tommy, mumbling profanities and growling <em>Does it feel good, yeah, does it feel so fucking good. </em></p><p>And yeah, it feels alright. It feels like that one time he and Arthur had been dueling with sticks as kids and Arthur had grossly misjudged what he was stabbing the branch into. The poke had only grazed the surface, really, and it was painful, yet still enough to spark a bit of curiosity. But again—the cancer. So Tommy tilts his head to moan into the air and counts 10 seconds in between each of his <em>Please, Alfie, oh fuck please</em>’s.</p><p>It feels odd, to be begging for a peanut. Tommy will not be sore tomorrow, that is guaranteed, and he supposes that’s at least one positive he can extract from this situation. He remembers the last time he was in a similar position. The limp had lasted two days. Polly’s stare had persisted an entire month.</p><p>Tommy’s being unfair. It’s not bad sex, per say. Alfie’s touching in all the right places and making all the right noises and it’s hot—it <em>is</em> hot to see him like this, slack-jawed and sweat coating his brow. It’s enough to make Tommy’s cock twitch here and there, but the deceit is still preventing him from being consumed by the feeling.</p><p>Suddenly Alfie’s tensing beneath him, thighs shuddering slightly in between Tommy’s own, and he was <em>nearly there, fuck, nearly there</em>.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Tommy hadn’t been checking the time. Had actually held himself back from glancing at the watch on his wrist, but it’s been long enough for Alfie, evidently. His own cock is still bobbing between their bellies, waiting, far from any kind of orgasm. So he is forced to coax himself into oblivion as Alfie empties himself underneath, fingertips digging into Tommy’s waist.</p><p>Tommy thinks of big things.</p><p>He cums soon after that, in a few quick spurts onto Alfie’s belly and Alfie spanks him, says something to do with the words <em>best</em> and <em>ever</em>, but Tommy was not listening, instead focused on daintily lifting himself off of Alfie.</p><p>The dick is still intact. Maybe even smaller than before, but Tommy does not have the energy to worry over whether it was the weight of his body that caused this shrinkage. Alfie does not seem to be concerned by it, his fingers still grazing Tommy’s skin as Tommy gathers his clothing.</p><p>Tommy <em>does</em> feel a bit of stiffness, he notices as he’s pulling his boxers up. Impressive. Absolutely unanticipated. He casts a smile in Alfie’s direction.</p><p>“Right, so we will be maintaining the same schedule for our next meeting then, yeah?” Alfie’s in no hurry to redress, legs splayed and hands folded atop his belly. He’s proud of it—Tommy realizes—flaunting it.</p><p>The curiosity is blooming—Tommy won’t deny it. He considers suggesting a slight tweak to the agenda—a role reversal perhaps. But then again, Tommy’s not exactly harboring a monster either. And he wouldn’t want to insult Alfie’s pride. He is only fucking Alfie Solomons—it does not mean he is immune to his violence.</p><p>His gaze flickers from Alfie’s eyes to his crotch and back again. It dawns on Tommy that Alfie is well-aware of the size and that he’s simply taunting him. A test, of sorts, to see if Tommy will spill his true reaction. Alfie’s stare intensifies, smirk tugging at his lips—oozing confidence. Unpredictable. In control.</p><p>Tommy squirms.</p><p>He clears his throat and ties his second shoe slowly. It’s too early for him to grow hard again—he thanks biology and God for that.</p><p>“We’ll see how things turn out.” Tommy’s answer is curt, but the flush crawling up his neck betrays him. Alfie snorts in satisfaction.</p><p>They will fuck again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>maybe we'll see a part 2 someday. who knows. the possibilities are endless.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>